Declaración
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: ―¿En verdad crees que esto es una declaración de amor? ― Grito Kiba en medio del centro de Konoha― Frijol, es lo más estúpido que he leído, ¿Quién te ayudo, Lee? ― Mi cara tomó furiosamente un color carmesí ―¿Podemos hablarlo en OTRO momento en el que NO ESTÉ MEDIA KONOHA ESCUCHANDO? ― Grité furiosa. KibaxOC Denle una oportunidad.


**Diclaimer: Kiba no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto, Azuki en cambio sí, es mi RPG. La historia también es mía.**

* * *

**Declaración**

* * *

―¿En verdad crees que esto es una declaración de amor? ― Grito Kiba en medio del centro de Konoha― Frijol, es lo más estúpido que he leído, ¿Quién te ayudo, Lee? ― Mi cara tomó furiosamente un color carmesí ―¿Podemos hablarlo en OTRO momento en el que NO ESTÉ MEDIA KONOHA ESCUCHANDO? ― Grité furiosa.

― Uh, déjame pensarlo…. NO ― Soltó una carcajada ― ¡TIENEN TODOS QUE ESCUCHAR ESTO! ―Gritó excitado.

―No, no, maldito bastardo trae esto para acá ― corrí hacía él tratando de arrebatarle mi estúpido poema, y admitámoslo; también mi dignidad, que, en un momento de debilidad decidí hacer. Que estúpida fui al pensar que aquel pulgoso, correspondería mis sentimientos.

_"Con sólo verte cerca de mí ya mi alma suspira, mi corazón late,_  
_me consuela sentirte cerca, quisiera nombrarte, decir tu nombre_  
_pero ¿para qué? si mis manos van hacia ti y estas inalcanzable_  
_siento ilusión, siento alegría, quiero decir tu nombre,_  
_un nombre inolvidable; pero no sale…_

Empezó él con una sonrisa en su rostro, que probablemente, pronto desfiguraría.

_Cuantas cosas me haces sentir,_  
_me haces sentir grande, me das vida,_  
_mi mirada te busca al igual que me busca la tuya_  
_dos miradas que se cruzan y no dicen nada_  
_pero se sienten llenas de __**AMOR**__ y de __**VIDA**__ con sólo sentirte cerca,_  
_mi alma siente y mi corazón late."_

Bien, ahí va mi dignidad, despídanse que pronto llegará un taxi por ella.

―¿En serio Azuki? ¡¿EN SERIO?! ― Gritó furioso Kiba.

―Mierda Kiba, si me rechazas sólo dilo de una puta vez ¿No te basta con qué todos lo escuchen? ― Me enojé también.

Kiba caminó decididamente hacía mi, se detuvo lo suficiente como para dejarme un poco de espacio personal.

―¿Sabes si quiera el por qué estoy enojado? ― Alzo la voz.

Negué con la cabeza ―¡Nadie mierdas sabe lo que piensas nunca! Eres el único chico voluble que he conocido― Respondí furiosa.

Excelente, OFICIALMENTE somos el chisme de Konoha, estos gritos se escuchan hasta Suna.

―Y tu… ¡TU JODIDO FRIJOL!, Eres la mujer más bipolar, estúpida, anti-femenina, desesperada, ¡De la que no entiendo cómo me pude enamorar! ―Finalizó.

―¿Q-Qué? ―_ Bien, ¿Quién era y qué le hiciste al pulgoso?_ . Corrí hacía él derribándolo, manteniéndolo de ambas manos contra el suelo ―¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Kiba? ―.

―Mierda Azuki, bájate de mí ― Cambió la posición, ahora yo era la arrinconada, tsk menuda ninja que era. ―Mírame ― me pidió/exigió ― ¿Puedes obedecerme por una vez? ― Dijo, obviamente frustrado. ― ¿Sabes por qué estaba enojado? ― yo negué nuevamente ― Porque me frustra el hecho de que tu tuvieras más pantalones al declararte que yo, que siempre estoy presumiendo de mi valentía ― soltó una carcajada irónica ― Y me enoja el hecho de que NO ME DEJARÁS DECLARARME A MI MANERA, COMO UN INUZUKA DEBE DE HACERLO―.

― ¿Y por esto has decidido humillarme en público? ― pregunte con una mirada de "no me jodas".

―No, lo hice por esto ― Y sin más me besó. ―Quiero que todos sepan lo afortunada que eres por tenerme, y que nadie dudé de mi valentía al declararme a chica que me gusta ― Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

―Eres un jodido machista ― le reproché, mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara, ― Eres un jodido machista, del que estoy enamorada― finalicé.

Y así, en frente de media Konoha iniciamos, nuestro amor.

* * *

Bien, bien, hora de las aclaraciones Azuki es mi RolePlayer |RPC creo que eraxD| que creé hace más de 4 años, junto con su ElterEgo |Fuka|, que en esta ocasión no salió porque era innecesario ¡Já! Toma eso Fuka :* xD bien omitan eso xD

Azuki se creó con un solo fin, por el cual me inicie en los Fanfiction y es: Tener mi propia historia de amor con mi amor 3 En este caso Kiba Inuzuka –De ahí mi Nick azukideinuzuka-, les explicaré como es físicamente ella:

Es alta, de cabello peliplateado –Acá bien Kakashi(?-, piel blanca, ojos color violeta. Su vestimenta es sencilla, playera de lunares con manga corta, short pequeño aquamarina, calcetas largas negras, guantes negros y botines igual negros. Psicológicamente es una tsundere en TODA la extensión de la palabra, aunque es amable y siempre está riendo –como yo(?- Ama a los animales y no le gusta ver enojado a la gente. Se pone hiperactiva con el chocolate, no le den si no creen soportarla.

Su relación con Kiba es algo extraña, es algo así como amor/odio, el cual pueden notar en el pequeño OneShot. Ambos son buenos amigos desde la infancia –según yo y mi historia de amor3(?- que se sienten atraídos pero wijrngrejifcsnmajun ya saben(? Jajaja

Él le llama frijol porque eso es "Azuki" un frijol rojo y dulce x3

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


End file.
